


Secret Admirers and Shared Smiles

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, PrUK Secret Santa 2018, both Arthur and Gilbert are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert reconcile over drinks. Arthur has a secret admirer. The truth comes out at a New Year's party.





	Secret Admirers and Shared Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for June, @ladyinfierno on Tumblr. Sorry it's a couple days late. I really liked your second prompt, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

I let my shoulder hit Gilbert’s as we passed in the halls. He shot me a glare and a middle finger.

We had been at each other’s throats for years, since freshman year of high school. Some things just can’t be taken back and what Gilbert did was one of them. I was pissed and with good reason.

I got back to my dorm quickly and sadly, my roommate was there.

“Arthur, do you want to go out for drinks? Kiku, Antonio, and Ludwig will be there.” Francis filed his nails, lying across the couch while he spoke.

“How did you get Ludwig to agree to go out for drinks?” I questioned back, skeptical.

“Well… he just wanted to go out,” Francis said, pausing for a moment to smile.

I raised one of my eyebrows.

“Okay, so, he just wanted to keep an eye out for his brother. Gilbert’s not the smartest drunk.” He threw his nail file onto the coffee table next to him.

“If Gilbert’s going, then I’m not,” I said firmly.

“Mon ami, you know that he is not bad. You two need to stop your childish fight. I don’t even know what it’s about.” Francis got up off of the couch. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

“Did I not just tell you that I am not coming along?” I glared at him.

“Please! You don’t have to talk to him. You don’t even have to look at him. Just come along, Arthur.” Francis pleaded.

“Fine, but know that I’m only doing it to see Ludwig and Kiku. They’ve been obsessing over finals for so long that we haven’t had much time to hang out.” I reluctantly went along with Francis’s plans.

“Good,” he said, before going into his bedroom.

I got changed quickly and spent the rest of my time- before Francis was dragging me out- playing Candy Crush on my phone.

When we arrived, we were the first ones there besides Gilbert and Ludwig. They were already deep in conversation, so I asked the bartender for a gin and sipped at it while I waited for Kiku to arrive.

At least I did before warm arms wrapped around me.

“You’re cold. You need to wear warmer clothes.” When Gilbert spoke, he spoke with command behind his voice.

I froze up. “Hands off, pervert.”

“I just wanna cuddle,” Gilbert slurred.

“See. This is why you needed to come, Arthur. You two have been fighting for far too long. You need to make up,” Francis said, making obscene hand gestures.

I choked on my gin. “Well, I will not even consider cuddling until you apologize for what you did.”

“You’re so uptight. Fine. I’m sorry for taking your last earl grey tea bag.” Gilbert finally apologized, leaning his head on my shoulder.

“Good. You’re forgiven if you remember any of this when you’re sober.” 

“What?” Francis asked. “Are you saying that your fight that has lasted literal years was over a teabag and could be resolved by a simple apology?”

“Tea is delicious and I’m not that petty, Francis. It’s not like I’m the type who would hold it against him. He did apologize.” It was perfectly logical. I didn’t get how that would confuse Francis.

Ludwig sighed loudly and Francis asked the bartender if there was anything strong enough to make him forget that whole conversation.

Gilbert fell asleep on my shoulder and it didn’t bother me much until he started drooling. His embrace loosened enough for me to lay him on the counter instead of my own back.

But for some reason, I couldn’t get the thought of his warmth off of my mind for the rest of the night. I ignored the thought, blaming it on being a little drunk and how we were good friends before the fight.

I woke up the next day with a terrible hangover. Just as I vomited into my rubbish bin, Francis walked into my room with roses

I groaned. “How many times do I have to say it to get it through your head? I’m not into you.”

He looked slightly insulted. “Hey. Look at yourself, Arthur. You’re really not all that.” He handed me the roses. “They’re from a secret admirer. They were at our door with just a card that says your name.”

I vomited in the bin again, then downed the Advil on my nightstand. “That sounds like a lot of drama. Not that I don’t want someone special to fawn over me. And at least they’re classy.” I paid attention to the colors of the roses. There were yellow ones with red tips. _Falling in love._ There were coral ones. _Desire._ There were burgundy ones. _Beauty within._ There were blue ones. _For someone unattainable._

Well, that secret admirer of mine sure seemed to be a charmer.

~~~~~ 

Gilbert and I didn’t interact much since that one night out. We greeted each other when we passed in the halls. On the other hand, my secret admirer sure was active. I woke up to the sweetest gifts every morning. Some very expensive English chocolates. A teddy bear holding a heart. Sweet-smelling bath bombs.

~~~~~ 

It was New Year’s Eve. I wouldn’t normally bother with parties and such, but Francis was hosting. And if Francis was hosting, that meant that it would be in our dorm.

“So you and Gilbert made up, but you two haven’t really interacted since then,” he mentioned to me while we set up.

“Why should I care? It’s not like I really want to do anything with him. Besides, I have more important things on my mind.” I brushed it off.

“Ah, my naïve little friend.” He patted my head.

I ignored him, choosing instead to focus on hanging the ‘Happy New Year’ banner.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Francis said, leaving the box of New Years accessories on the couch.

I stood on a swivel chair to tape up the first end of the banner and got it, but upon finishing, lost my balance and fell backwards.

I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for when I would hit the ground, but ended up opening my eyes to the sight of familiar red ones. I felt the familiar heat of blush on my face. 

“Hi,” I said, enchanted.

“Hello,” he replied, seemingly as stunned as I was.

“Thanks for catching me,” I murmured.

“No problem,” he replied.

After that, neither of us spoke or broke eye contact for what felt like forever. I mentally cursed when Francis told us to keep on decorating. For some reason, I didn’t really want to move from Gilbert’s arms.

He put me gently on the ground.

“You know, if you want my help, I could put the other end of the banner up. I can reach,” he offered.

When I didn’t answer right away, he took the initiative to do it himself.

“Thanks, but I didn’t need your help,” I said after he finished. I wouldn’t admit it, but I really wasn’t tall enough to reach the top shelf, let alone the very top of the wall.

“I’m going to pretend that all you said was ‘Thanks’ and reply with ‘You’re welcome!’” He told me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

Francis chose that moment to try to start a conversation. “I can’t believe that it’s almost the new year. I mean, it doesn’t even feel like 2018 is about to end.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert agreed.

“Sometimes new starts can be good,” Ludwig said with a nod.

“Maybe I’ll finally get a boyfriend in 2019,” I mused.

Francis gave me a smirk like he knew something I didn’t. “Maybe your secret admirer will stop being such a coward.”

“God, I hope so,” I told him.

“Yes. I will be very happy for you two when he finally does,” Ludwig chimed in.

Gilbert huffed, flopping down onto the couch.

“Francis, put your porn mags in your room,” Gilbert complained, looking at the stuff on the coffee table.

“Cosmo isn’t porn,” Francis snapped.

“Why the fuck do you have Cosmo?” I asked.

“Arthur, this conversation isn’t about why I have Cosmo. This is about how dense you and your secret admirer are.” Francis shrugged.

“Just leave it be,” I said.

~~~~~ 

Before I knew it, the party was in full drive. There were people filling the dorm, but I stayed glued to the couch. I sipped at a Dr. Pepper as I sat, somewhat bored, until Gilbert sat next to me.

“So who are you going to be with at midnight?” Gilbert asked me.

“I don’t believe in that superstition shit. I’ll probably just sit here and watch Francis try to kiss every living thing in the room.” I gave him a half-answer. The truth was in the way that I would sneak glances at his lips before looking away.

“Me neither, but even if it doesn’t mean we’ll be together for the year, kissing isn’t so bad, you know?” He licked his lips.

“Yeah, I guess,” I tried to sound nonchalant, but my heart was beating at a million miles a second.

“So what’s that whole secret admirer thing about?” Gilbert asked me, crossing one of his legs over the other.

“Someone’s leaving me nice little presents. Like roses and chocolate. It’s very sweet. Also, I think that they know the meanings of rose colors and it was a very nice surprise to see. And I’ve gotten one every morning. The whole thing is really cute and it’s kept me on my feet trying to guess who it is.” I gushed, letting a gentle smile cross my face.

Gilbert’s normally pale face was red.

“Well, I have something I think I can tell you about him,” Gilbert told me.

“What is it?” I asked.

I checked my watch. “Oh, can it wait just a moment? The countdown’s starting.”

Gilbert nodded.

A few people had started counting at twenty, but most of them had waited until…

“Ten!” The whole crowd chanted.

“Nine!”

“Eight!” I joined in, eyes glued to the television.

“Seven!”

“Six!” I felt Gilbert move closer to me on the couch.

“Five!”

“Four!” I took a breath to ground myself.

“Three!”

“Two!” I turned away from the television to look back at Gilbert.

“Your secret admirer? I am him.” Gilbert whispered in my ear.

“One!”

“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted.

I took the occasion to grab Gilbert by the shirt collar and pull him into a kiss. I heard fireworks go off as we kissed and it all just felt right.

“Happy New Year, Gil,” I whispered when I finally pulled away.


End file.
